Hana Fujitomo
: "Immature or mature, does it really matter? After all, I'm still the most fabulous human being!" : – Hana Fujitomo : Hana Fujitomo (花ふじ伴) is a choreographer and vocalist in Illuminis, being one of the third-year students In Shinome Academy. Her image color is hot pink or magenta. Hana Is In a sub-unit with Yuyu Fujitomo named ✽Flower Friend Bio Hana Is currently a third-year student attending Shinome Academy,also being the older sister of Yuyu Fujitomo and is the president of the student council. Background Hana grew up in a very strict family with high expectations, and as such the family was very distant with each-other. When Yuyu, Hana's younger sister was born, Hana decided that she would become a big sister-like figure for Yuyu so that she wouldn't have to grow up all alone. Due to this Hana was looked down upon as she wasn't letting Yuyu grow up to be independent, however Hana made up for this with her grades. At a time she had forgotten who she was, often looking towards others to tell her who she was, but she later realized that she was just herself. Appearance Hana is a tall girl with brown eyes, long black hair that reaches right above her waist and straight-cut bangs. She's often seen In her school uniform, a long sleeved creamy white top with collars and cuffs, a long dark red tie with brown tiles underneath a dark red school jacket with golden buttons, black outlines and semi-black sleeves, with a brown skirt that has four orange tiles, long black socks that reach her thighs, and finally brown school shoes. Personality Hana has a lazy yet energetic personality. When you first meet her she seems lazy and doesn't care about you, but once you get to know her she becomes energetic and would do anything for you. She loves being called a 'big sister' due to reading tons of manga where the big sister character is always there to save the day. She loves to run up to strangers, and is often very sensitive to the word 'left out', and as a result she makes sure to interact with everyone so that nobody is left out. Although she's the president of the student council, she's very immature and often ditches her duties. However, whenever she's in 'serious mode' she can complete her work very fast. She's very nosy, however once she learns a secret she's very tempted to tell someone else. However sometimes during very serious situations she acts a bit too positive, thus making others a bit annoyed. Hana treats her friends like her family as she was never very close to any of her family other than Yuyu, so she's very open about her feelings towards them. Hana loves flowers, and funnily her name also means flower. Her love for flowers comes from the cherry blossom festival held annually in Japan due to the fact that everyone comes together to view the cherry blossoms. She has a high sense of self-confidence, often praising herself in the mirror or writing down things she loves about herself after listening to BTS. It can get annoying at times, however it always makes everyone laugh whenever Hana does so. Relationships * Yuka Hoshiawa Hana is close friends with Yuka as they both share a love for idols and video games such as Flappy Pig, she admires the way that Yuka is a strong figure for Mimi. Yuka is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Mimi Hoshiawa Hana thinks that Mimi is quite cute for a second year, and often tries very hard to socialize with Mimi as she and Mimi don't talk much. Mimi is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Emi Terminus Hana loves to tease Emi as Emi gets flustered easily, making it easier for Hana to embarrass her. Emi is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Yuyu Fujitomo Hana is Yuyu's older sister and thus shares a tight bond with Yuyu. Hana is constantly improving herself for Yuyu's sake and does her best to be a sister-like figure for Yuyu. Yuyu is a fellow member of Illuminis and ✽Flower Friend. * Karin Mavis Both are close friends and get along fairly well. Karin is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Kokoa Shirogane Hana fangirls over Kokoa quite often due to Kokoa's personality, and finds Kokoa quite cute. Kokoa is a fellow member of Illuminis. * Mai Akihata Hana is very close to Mai as they knew each-other since their first year at Shinome Academy. Mai is also Hana's hand-chosen vice-president for the student council as Hana trusts Mai with her life. Mai is a fellow member of Illuminis * Momo Maruyama Hana gets along fairly well with Momo as they've known each-other for awhile. Momo is a fellow member of Illuminis. Etymology Hana (花) means flower, whilst fuji (ふじ) is a kind of Japanese wisteria, tomo (伴) can mean accompany or friend. If you rearrange the kanji to 花ふ伴じ, it'll translate to "accompanied by flower petals", while if you rearrange it to 伴じ花ふ it'll translate to "accompanying". If you rearrange it to 花じ伴ふ, it'll translate to "flower gathering". If you rearrange it to じ伴花ふ, it'll translate to "together". If you rearrange it to 花伴じふ, it'll translate to "flower companion". It is unknown if this is a pun as it heavily references to Hana's love for wordplay, flowers, and the cherry blossom festival. Quotes : "Immature or mature, does it really matter? After all, I'm still the most fabulous human being!" : "There's a new Flappy Pig level out, and I really, really, REALLY want to play, but I won't play for this concert! After all, we have to show everyone how awesome we are at being idols!" : Chronology W.I.P Clubs and Hobbies Hana's hobbies consist of wordplay and gaining information on other students as to befriend them, it is also well known that she's a frequent visitor to the flower cafe. Hana is apart of the origami club along with the flower club, however secretly attends the manga club. In S1 she was originally the choreographer, however as of S2 Yuka became the new choreographer and Hana the designer. Secret Stories Hana's Self Introduction Hana: Heyhey Y/N! 'Hana: '''Hm? You want to talk? Sure, after all, you are our manager! '''Hana: '''I didn't tell you my name? That's kind of weird- Oh, my name's Hana Fujitomo! I have a little sister named Yuyu! '''Hana: '''About me? Well, I'm very beautiful, as you can see- OBVIOUSLY, SUPER TALENTED, there are a million compliments you could tell me- also, Flappy Pig is the best! '''Hana: '''You have to go? Putting data into your folder....? Well, okay, cya!~ '''Hana: '*mumbles* I forgot to tell them how talented I am.. Trivia * Hana is a Sagittarius * She was born on Dec. 15 * She's a huge fan of wordplay * She secretly looks at student files * Along with her liking of wordplay, her name can involve a lot of wordplay when arranging the kanji. * She is a major K-Pop group fan, although also follows school idol groups. * She has about every social media you can list. Haaanaaachan.png HANA1.png HANA2.png HANA3.png